


Stay Awhile

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In seven years' time, in which Kiyoshi is a physiotherapist, and Murasakibara bakes cakes and plates them delicately as he can, fondant daisies and all.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s five in the morning. Murasakibara’s back is littered with red marks, and Kiyoshi’s hips are sore enough to have him secretly thankful he won’t be meeting Hyuuga for some street ball anytime today. Or tomorrow, for that matter.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> _stay awhile, let me hold you_  
>  stay awhile, til I've told you, oh  
> of the love that I feel tonight. 

‘It’s you,’ Kiyoshi says, not sounding surprised in the least.

Murasakibara raises his head lazily. 'You knew that when you invited me here me last night.’ Kiyoshi laughs, eyes crinkling, and falls back into bed. It’s too early for either of them to be awake. Murasakibara doesn’t open his café until eleven, and Kiyoshi’s first patient for the day is only at three in the afternoon.

They’ve got time.

It’s five in the morning. Murasakibara’s back is littered with red marks, and Kiyoshi’s hips are sore enough to have him secretly thankful he won’t be meeting Hyuuga for some street ball anytime today. Or tomorrow, for that matter.

'This mark is mine,’ Kiyoshi says softly, dragging a finger along a particularly vicious scratch along Murasakibara’s shoulder.

Atsushi sighs, muffled by the pillow. 'They’re all yours.’ Sunlight on the leaves outside Kiyoshi’s window dapples his strong back, firm and tanned and mouthwateringly broad.

'What were you doing at that bar last night?’ Kiyoshi asks. 'I’m a regular there, and it’s not the sort of place people just go into. Out of the way, you know?’

Murasakibara snorts. 'It was the closest place with alcohol. I went in for a drink after Murochin finally introduced me to his boyfriend. Nijimura.’

'Oh,’ Kiyoshi says softly. There’s a pause as Murasakibara turns over in bed, hair fanning across the pillow. He’s beautiful, Kiyoshi realises. From the strong line of his neck down to his chest. Wholly, painfully beautiful.

'Do you want to hear my side of the story?’ Kiyoshi asks.

Murasakibara eyes him lazily. 'Sure.’

'I’ve been looking for you for a while,’ Kiyoshi says. 'I felt like I had to see you again. Do you know what I mean?’

Atsushi thinks of the tugging in his heart when Himuro is near, and shakes his head.

‘That’s alright,’ Kiyoshi says, and smiles into the distance. His eyes are faraway, and Murasakibara doesn't want to be here. He sinks deeper into the bed. Kiyoshi strokes Murasakibara's hair like he would a lover, settling down to go back to sleep. ‘I’ll see you when I wake.’

But when he does come back to the land of the living, near noon, there’s nothing left of Murasakibara save for the ache in his hips and a strand of hair curling around his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
